Implements such as are used in agriculture and various industries such as road construction and maintenance include a wide variety of sizes and configurations. Implements such as combines, swathers, sprayers, road graders, earth movers, and the like are commonly self-propelled, with the engine, drive system, and operators station incorporated into the implement itself. Implements such as air seeders, cultivators, discs, grain carts, mowers, and the like are more commonly towed behind a tractor. Some implements are configured to be mounted directly on a tractor instead of being towed behind, such as snowplows mounted on the front end of a tractor, mowers mounted under a middle portion of the tractor, and a wide variety of implements mounted to the arms of a three point hitch system commonly incorporated on the rear end of tractors.
Canadian Patent Application Number 2,921,130 of the present inventor Beaujot discloses an implement operating apparatus comprising a drive frame supported on drive wheels for travel on a ground surface. A motor is mounted on the drive frame and rotates the drive wheels as well as providing power for controls and various implements that are attached to the drive frame. The drive frame includes a base beam and right and left substantially parallel side mounting beams extending from corresponding right and left ends of the base beam.